kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Move Doubt
Move Doubt was the eighth episode of Season 8 of The King of Queens, also the 179th overall episode of the series. Co-written by Liz Astrof Aronauer and Owen Ellickson, the episode, directed by Rob Schiller, was originally aired on CBS-TV on November 14, 2005. Synopsis Doug and Carrie try to get Deacon and Kelly to buy the house next to them, but a couple with eight kids moves in instead. Meanwhile Danny and Spence compete over a girl from Albania named Zana (Sanya Mateyas) Storyline One of their neighbors move, and Doug and Carrie knew that Deacon and Kelly are looking for a place, so they ask if they want them to be their neighbors. But Deacon and Kelly both don't want to live next door to Doug and Carrie. When looking at the house themselves, Danny and Spence meet a beautiful Albanian woman, who misinterprets the situatuon, as the two then begin to fight over her. Did You Know? Trivia/Notes *'Note:' Jerry Stiller (Arthur), althogh credited, does not appear. * At the end of the episode Kelly asks Deacon "So what are we gonna tell 'em when we buy that other house tomorrow?" Seven episodes later in Buggie Nights they are still in the apartment and are never seen in the home they said they were buying the next day. But they did buy a vacation home in Home Cheapo. Goofs ;Boom mic is visible *After Doug and Carrie confront Deacon and Kelly, they leave their apartment. The shadow of the boom mike can be seen pulling back across the wall on the left side of the screen as Doug and Carrie walk towards the camera. ;Miscellaneous * Deacon and Kelly arrive at the open house and are surprised that it is next door to the Heffernans. They know Doug's address and the address of the open house and yet didn't figure that out until arrival. Connections ;References *''Punky Brewster''(1984-88 NBC-TV series) - Doug calls the little girl Punky Brewster. ;Featured in *''"Pour Judgement"'' (Season 7, episode #11) - The song Caribbean Queen by Billy Ocean appears on both episodes. *''"Mild Bunch"'' (Season 9, episode #9) - The song Caribbean Queen by Billy Ocean appears in both episodes. Spoofs *''King Kong'' (1933 film) - Doug climbs a light pole while the neighbor kids buzz him with remote controlled airplanes. *''North by Northwest'' (1959 film) - Doug runs from the plane like Cary Grant. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Caribbean Queen'' (No More Love on the Run) (uncredited) - Written by Keith Diamond and Billy Ocean, sung by Gary Valentine *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner (credit only) *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Merrin Dungey as Kelly Palmer, Deacon's wife *Steve Franken as Vasili *Kelly Hawthorne as Stephanie *Shawn Huang as Chi Long *Sanya Mateyas as Zana *Mary Mouser as Marissa (as Mary Matilyn Mouser) *Cooper Thornton as Jeff More external links * Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes